<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better than pumpkin pie by muItifandomjess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781772">better than pumpkin pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess'>muItifandomjess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannictober Challenge, Kinktober, M/M, Pumpkins, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will bit his lip, looking at Hannibal through his lashes.</p><p>"Maybe the pumpkin pie can wait," he said.</p><p>Hannibal smirked in response. "My thoughts exactly," he said, taking Will's hand in his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better than pumpkin pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Hannictober day 2 pumpkins + #Kinktober day 2 thigh fucking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal was stirring the soup when he heard a knock at the door. He had spent the day at Wolf Trap, looking after the dogs while Will went into town, flushed with excitement at the thought of Halloween preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you loved Halloween so much," Hannibal had said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had smiled in response. "It's the one time of year the monsters aren't real," he explained. "Of course I love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had nodded his understanding, kissing Will's cheek and ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun," he said, "I'll have something warm ready for you when you return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Will was back, standing on their porch with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the wheelbarrow full of pumpkins sitting before him. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to Hannibal with a wide smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope I got enough - we could carve some, we could make pumpkin pie…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal couldn't keep an answering smile from his lips. Will's face was flushed, and his hair was a mess from the wind. He looked happy, and it was glorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal strode over to Will and took his face between his hands, kissing him passionately. Will responded immediately, surprised but willing. He groaned and parted his lips, deepening the kiss and pressing closer still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's wonderful," Hannibal said when they parted, tracing the curve of Will's lips as he smiled. "You are wonderful, my beloved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit his lip, looking at Hannibal through his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the pumpkin pie can wait," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smirked in response. "My thoughts exactly," he said, taking Will's hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way inside together, shedding each other's clothes with hasty fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Hannibal said as they stumbled into the bedroom, Will's fingers working at Hannibal's belt. "Anything, beloved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked up at him with dark eyes, his pupils blown and his lips slick and used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you now," Will told him, his voice shaking with it, "I don't want to wait." He fumbled at the bedside table and pressed the lube into Hannibal's palm. "Now," he whispered against Hannibal's lips, "please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal felt a shudder of desire rush through his body as Will kissed him once more before arranging himself on the bed, looking over his shoulder with a brow raised in invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," he said as he straddled Will's hips and kissed his bare shoulder. "Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gasped as Hannibal reached between his thighs with a slick palm and cupped his balls in hand, feeling them respond to his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours," Will said, rocking back against him. "Only yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kissed the nape of his neck and slicked his cock, letting out a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This won't last long," he warned Will as he spread his lover's legs apart, sliding in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't have to," Will said, panting as Hannibal started to thrust between his thighs. "Give me everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal groaned into Will's shoulder as their bodies moved together, in perfect sync as though they had been doing this for years and not months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will's fingers tightened in the bedsheets as he arched back against Hannibal, and Hannibal threaded their fingers together, giving Will something to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of their slapping flesh echoed loud in the silence of the room, their skin slick with sweat as they thrust against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hannibal," Will gasped, "I'm so close, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal bit at Will's neck, taking the fragile skin between his teeth and making Will cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll come like this, do you hear me?" he said. "You don't need my hand on you to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Will sobbed, "no I don't, Hannibal…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal picked up the speed, fucking Will's thighs in earnest. Will gasped and sobbed beneath him, his fingers tightening on Hannibal's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come for me," Hannibal told him, "come for me, Will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shouted as he came, and Hannibal groaned as he found his own release, thick spurts of come spilling between Will's thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed against each other, Hannibal rolling off of Will and Will curling into him, leaning in to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should bring the pumpkins in," Will mused after a while, and Hannibal tightened his arms around Will's waist. "You're staying right here," he said, and Will smiled at the look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he said. They stayed like that for a while, trading lazy kisses and enjoying the simple comfort of closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, they would make pumpkin pie and have the warm soup Hannibal had prepared for them. Right now, there was nowhere else they would rather be. </span>
</p><p>***</p><p>E N D</p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>